During the Phase I period, the research team developed a stress management program that can reach a very large number of persons, yet requires a minimum of professional time. The program uses a computerized, interactive telephone system, employing natural sounding, digitized voice, and touch tone recognition of callers responses. The program is available 24 hours a day. It can compose each message to suit the individual needs and expectations of each caller. The Phase I study suggested that subjects were most likely to find the messages in the program helpful, and to continue calling, when the messages were personalized and contained homework assignments. During Phase II, the program will be enhanced on the basis of the Phase I results and then offered to a large number of persons nationwide. The Phase II research will further study the program, focussing on its clinical effectiveness; how its style and content affect its impact; its ability to attract persons who are missed by face-to-face programs; its ability to sustain reductions in stress; and the demographic and clinical characteristics of persons who use the program and are satisfied with it.